gnomecubedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dahlia Rose
Dahlia Rose is a tiefling swashbuckler rogue and is User:Soybo's character for Nick's campaign. History Backstory Dahlia grew up in a poor family that often went without food and barely managed to keep a roof over their heads, sometimes they couldn't even manage to do that. However, everything changed on her thirteenth birthday, when her father announced that he had found a new job, one that was more profitable than fishing. Eventually, Dahlia found out that his "new job" was, in reality, him stealing from others, be it through pickpocketing or conning people. When she was fifteen, Dahlia confronted her father, but instead of demanding that he stop or simply asking him to be safe, she demanded that he teach her how to be a thief. For a year her father taught her how to con and steal, but tragedy struck when her father was caught by picking the pocket of a local noble and promptly executed. After to her father's death, Dahlia began to put into practice the skills he had taught her to support her and her mother, but a year later her mother died from a disease that ravaged the town she grew up in, killing nearly half of the population (including the noble that had caught her father). For a while, Dahlia drifted from place to place, and after four years she came upon Briskridge and, seeing the famous Hunters' Guild advertised on a job board posting, she decided to try and join. Session 1 Dahlia joined up with Alirion Helder, Barlow Flourpot, Cob, and Gronk and mutually accepted an advertisement on the job board posting in Briskridge. Meeting in The Happy Wyvern tavern with a dwarf named Ivan Blackstone, they agreed to hunt down a pack of orcs that had been terrorizing passersby. While the other three ran errands around town, Dahlia and Alirion set off to try to track down the orcs using a magically-conjured wolf. They tracked the group of orcs down to a campsite (at which point the rest of the team caught up) and, after much discussion and waiting, decided to use the orc pack's hobgoblin (who Cob magically put to sleep and whose throat was promptly slit by Dahlia) as a puppet, moved around by an invisible Gronk and animated by the mage hands of Alirion and Cob. Dahlia thaumaturgically provided the voice. The plan almost worked and the group quickly defeated the Horde, who included a pair of orc brothers and a goblin. Returning to Briskridge, Dahlia tried to pickpocket an elderly couple but relented as soon as he was noticed, eventually joining the others at Blackstone Blunts & Blades, the blacksmith shop owned by Ivan Blackstone. There, they were paid and given their actual task: to locate and return his daughter Rose, who had gone missing the week prior and was likely kidnapped. Accepting the task, the group entered a cave system using the knowledge of Greywald, an old hermit who claimed to see "devilish lizard people". In the caves, they fought off a bugbear and a roper (the latter of which took a bit longer to defeat) before continuing on. Session 2 Dahlia and the party continued through the underground Yuan-ti tunnels, battling a large amount of cultists in the process. Session 3 Fighting a large amount of cultists, witnessing the death of a party member, finding no trace of Rose Blackstone, and disagreeing with the Alirion and Cob's treatment of Goron Skuljak took its toll on Dahlia. She decided to leave the party and continue her path elsewhere, leaving with Goron as the rest of the party returned to Briskridge to decide their next step. Traits and Abilities Tiefling *Darkvision *Infernal Legacy *Hellish Resistance Rogue *Sneak Attack *Thieves' Cant *Cunning Action Swashbuckler *Fancy Footwork *Rakish Audacity Category:PCs Category:Rogues Category:Tieflings Category:Nick's Campaign Category:Soybo's PCs